The Perfect Wedding
by maggie black
Summary: This is Lily and James' wedding and it is nothing but perfect for the happy couple.
1. the perfect wedding

This is what I thought Lily and James wedding would have been like so if you don't like it and think it is completely wrong tell me and I'll remove it though if you like it I'll be over the moon and you'll all become my new best friends.

James sat at the front of the church with Sirius beside him he was really nervous more nervous than he had ever been in his life even more nervous than he had been before his quidditch match and that was saying something.

He looked over at Sirius who was sitting looking round the church looking quite bored when Sirius caught James eye he gave him a reassuring smile, "Prongs I don't know what you're so worried about," He said.

James looked at him as though he was crazy "Padfoot I'm about to get married, the brides not even here yet, and you're wondering why I'm so worried."

"One," Said Sirius "You were the one who wanted to marry Lily, two she's not here yet cause we're too early you prat, and three I'm wondering cause I thought this was what you wanted."

"It was... it is," James trailed off.

"Good," Said Sirius, "Cause I did not write this best mans speech for you to chicken out at the last minute."

James tore his eyes away from the white Lilies that decorated the church, the flowers that James insisted on having in the church, "Can I see the best man's speech?" He asked.

"No," Said Sirius "What is on that piece of paper is a secret that I do not wish you to know until the reception." Said Sirius importantly.

James glared at him for a few seconds before realising that Sirius wasn't paying any attention to him so he went back to looking at the lilies. A few minutes later music started, James looked at Sirius who urged him to stand up, James stood up and watched as the bridesmaids, Sonia, Marie, Ally Lily's best friends and Jess his little sister walked down the aisle, in lilac strapless, arm in arm with Remus, Peter, Frank Longbottom, Aaron Summers from Ravenclaw another good friend of Lily and James and also Maries boyfriend.

James watched them all walk down the aisle patiently waiting for Lily to appear and wondering how long it took for 8 people to walk down an aisle. Finally the music for the bridesmaids stopped and different music started James knew the music was Lily's own choice, it was a beautiful piece of music called Gabriel's Oboe.

He listened to the introduction getting more impatient by the second, then finally he saw her she appeared at the door arm in arm with her father who was beaming with pride. Lily looked beautiful her red hair was piled up stylishly on top of her head with a few strands falling about her face. She wore a long veil that came down her back James guessed it didn't cover her face though and James was grateful he wanted to see her beautiful face whilst he said his vows. The dress she had chosen was a traditional muggle wedding dress it was a long white strapless dress with a long train trailing out behind her back. In her hand Lily held her bouquet which held her favourite flowers which amazingly weren't lilies in the bouquet instead where pink roses, not red for Lily always said that red roses where too soppy for her and that pink roses where far more beautiful.

James eyes followed them all the way down the aisle and he felt a goofy grin cross his face he was finally going to do it he was going to make Lily officially his. When they reached the end of the aisle Lily's father kissed her on the cheek, told her he loved then handed her over to James, tears glistening in his eyes.

"You look beautiful," James, said amazed that he could actually get anything out at all.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Lily commented.

They turned round when they heard the minister cough to signify he wanted to start the ceremony.

All through the ceremony James couldn't take his eyes off Lily she looked so beautiful more beautiful than he had ever seen her, and while saying their vows James was on top of the world he would never have thought Lily would marry him but she did and she loved him as much as he loved her.

The minister concluded the ceremony by saying you may now kiss the bride James leant in for a tender kiss with Lily which lasted only a few precious seconds before fireworks went off in the background courtesy, James guessed, of Sirius and Remus. James smiled at them both and took Lily in his arms and hugged her, which she returned happily.

"I love you," James whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," Said Lily before James once again captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

They walked out of the church, to showers of confetti which landed in their hair and in Lily's bouquet but neither of them made a move to wipe it away, they walked to the limo which was to take them to the reception, "Congratulations," Said the limo driver.

"Thank you," Said Lily smiling.

Lily and James curled up and held each other for the rest of the journey both too happy to say anything.

Ok bit of a crap ending anyone want me to continue? I will if you want me to I promise.


	2. the perfect reception

Hey! I love you all, I love you all so much for all the lovely reviews hugs all her lovely reviewers it only seems right that I answer your reviews so here we go.

AshleyMathews- Hmm, you want to know what he said in his speech, you'll find out and trust me if I write it right it will be funny I have it all in my head.

Goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl- Thank you for saying I should not take it off I'm happy with that I don't think I would have done it anyway I have only taken off one story ages ago when I reread the 4 chapter it had and realised it was completely crap but I liked this one when I read it so it's no coming off it's staying on yay claps (sorry I'm hyper too much coke) oh and sorry about the grammatical errors as I normally mention in stories that is my worst mistake I am really bad at it I apologise.

Zoho- you wrote something like this? I'll have to go read you're bio and see if it's there just let me write the chapter first. About the ceremony I didn't put it in cause the only bit of it I could remember was the bit the minister says at the start and the vows, which didn't really add up to, a great wedding ceremony I tried to write it trust me I did. I love fireworks and kisses together as well I actually forgot I put that thanks for reminding me! About the bridesmaids they're my oc's sorry if I didn't tell enough about them I'll try a bit more in this chapter. And sorry about the punctuation again I'm terrible at it.

Rockchick1232- Who's with you in thinking it's a good story well quite a lot of people apparently, and me I like this story, and I like all my lovely reviewers.

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- I'm writing the reception cheers oh damn I'm very hyper so here I think we're going to have a few pranks cheers I love pranks lol.

Nicole Black- Did you think I would leave Jess out I love her she's fantastic and plus she's James' little sister so I couldn't really could I?

YamiClara- The reception! The reception yay I'm doing the reception damn the hyperness hasn't worn off yet.

Prongsie-gurl8- you sound as hyper as I am now yay go hyperness may it long live, Oh God I don't want to see what I'm going to write for Sirius' speech seeing as I'm so hyper.

Lexi-chan- I'm continuing it! And I'm going to attempt the reception, and the speech, I have some umm interesting ideas about what Sirius might put into the speech hehe I get to embarrass James.

Now the chapter yay!

James and Lily arrived at the reception they had booked a place in a hotel, the hotel itself was very beautiful, and it had a gorgeous giant white hall which they often rented out for wedding receptions.

"Ready?" Asked James looking at her getting ready to climb out of the car.

"I think so," Said Lily taking a deep breath.

James got out of his side of the car, and before Lily had a chance to open her car door James had opened it and was holding out his hand, "May I assist you Mrs Potter?" He asked grinning.

Lily giggled, "Of course you may Mr Potter,"

James grinned and gave her a quick kiss, before escorting her into the hall.

Two of the hotel workers stood at the door, they offered their congratulations before opening the doors for them. When the couple walked in everyone clapped and Sirius let out a few wolf whistles. They made their way over to where Sirius James and Jess were standing.

"Congratulations big brother," Said Jess, moving away from Sirius to give him a hug.

"Thanks," He said hugging her back.

"I never thought I would see the day you got married," Said Jess pulling away from the hug with a huge grin on her face.

"Nor, did I, But I wouldn't change it for the world," He said smiling at Lily.

"Aww, now don't go going all soft on us now Prongsie," Said Sirius cutting in.

"I'm not going all soft," Said James defensively.

"Yeah right, I saw the way you always look at Lily, you've become a big softie." Said Sirius grabbing his cheek and pulling it.

"Get off, Padfoot," Said James pushing him away.

"Aww, but Prongsie you're growing up so fast," Said Sirius in a babyish voice and pulling his cheek again.

"Oh, but Siri last I checked you were due to get married in two weeks," Said James in a babyish voice.

Sirius looked very put out by James sentence, "Ok congrats mate." Thanks said James as they shared a brotherly hug. Lily watched on smiling then Sirius turned to her "And of Lily flower I wish you the best of luck keeping him under control.

Lily laughed, "I'll try my best Sirius," She said as he gave her a hug as well.

"Where's Pete?" Asked Remus.

"He's," Said James turning round and looking for him, then frowning "Not here." He said his frown increasing. "He was at the wedding right guys?" He asked.

"Yeah he sat beside me," Said Remus also frowning.

"He probably got lost on the way here," Said Sirius trying to change the mood of his friends.

"Yeah probably," Said James looking slightly put out.

Lily rubbed his arm soothingly, "He'll be here," She said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah course he will," James replied smiling at her still not too convinced.

Lily turned round at the sound of her father's voice "Lily there you are," He said hugging her.

"Hi daddy," Said Lily she had never quite grown out of calling him daddy, though she didn't really see a problem with it.

"I'm so proud of you," Her father said kissing her on the head.

Lily blushed "Thank you daddy," She said smiling.

"I'm just sorry our sister couldn't come," Her dad said.

Lily frowned at the mention of her older sister, "Daddy it's ok, she didn't want to come and plus I never really wanted her here, she would have found some way to spoil it."

"Lily, darling I don't think she would do that on your wedding day she knows how important this day is to you." Her father said uncertainly he'd known about the growing rift between his two daughters but he never knew it had grown this far he wished that they would settle it someday before it was too late.

"Daddy Petunia hates me, and no matter how much you try to change that you can't."

Mr Evans frowned, "I just hope you can settle our differences before it's too late." He said. At this moment James decided to change the subject before the conversation got too morbid for a wedding.

"Hey, Lily why don't we go greet a few of the guests?" He asked hopefully.

"Ok, James," She said, "Bye daddy I'll see you later," She said reaching up to give him another hug.

Lily put her arm through James' as they walked round and greeted the many guests that where there.

When it came to the speeches James groaned at the thought of Sirius' one, "Are you ok?" Asked Lily looking at him concerned.

"Yeah I'm just worried about what Padfoot's put in his speech,"

Lily laughed, "I'm sure it's not that bad,"

"People always say that about things trying to reassure people but someone should say it doesn't work," He said nervously.

Lily looked at him sympathetically "What could Sirius say that's so bad?" She asked.

"A lot," Said James.

Lily looked interested, "Like what?" She asked.

"Stuff about my past that I would rather my parents would not know," He said groaning.

"Like pranks?" Asked Lily.

"Yeah," Said James "Like pranks,"

"What you can't tell me you're parents thought you were a goody two shoes at Hogwarts?" She said in amazement.

"No they knew I was a prankster but they thought I kinda stopped in 7th year you know when I became head boy,"

"Oh," Said Lily "You're in trouble then," She said.

"I know," Said James.

Sirius stood up for his speech, "Ladies and gentlemen," He said, "Something tells me it's time for the best mans speech, so I decided to do it even if it isn't time," Everyone in the hall laughed, even James managed to let out a small laugh. "I was a bit shocked when Prongsie here," Said Sirius pointing towards James, "Asked me to be his best man, and thought he must be crazy because if there's anyone who could embarrass him the most it's me so I took the opportunity to write a speech but I was kind of at a lose for what to say cause there is so much stuff that could embarrass him, I didn't really know how to fit it all into one speech," This sentence earned him more laughter.

"Anyway, Prongsie and me and moony and Pete met on the way to school by pure coincidence, and as any of our teachers could tell you we became inseparable and became known as I had predicted as one of the best prankster groups Hogwarts has ever known, an achievement which we were all very proud of, well I think we were all very proud of anyway. The marauders have been through a lot but Prongs probably the most McGonagall seemed to have a personal grudge against him from 4th year up, though that might have been because she caught him running through the school one night naked at midnight," James groaned and buried his head in his hands at the memory while Lily looked at him curiously. "But maybe also cause a number of our pranks up until that fateful night in fourth year were played on her, to tell you the truth I don't think she really liked any of us." Sirius added with a thoughtful smile on his face. "Anyway all the marauders nearly had a heart attack when he received his head boy badge, I mean a marauder head boy the idea was ridiculous, though I don't think he was complaining when he found out Lily had been made head girl," Which made Lily go bright red and for James to hid even more. "Now you see not many people know this but Jimmy has been in love with Lily Flower since first year at Hogwarts though she never really liked him, and I am very glad she finally came to her senses and married him, so a toast to Lily Flower and Prongsie." Said Sirius raising his glass of wine.

Everyone repeated saying to "Lily Flower and Prongsie," James groaned even more while Lily went even redder.

"Padfoot I will kill you," James whispered to him as he sat down.

Sirius grinned "I tried to warn to you," He said in a teasing voice.

"No you didn't, all you said was that whatever was on that piece of paper was secret."

"Did you?" Asked Sirius "You know I could have sworn I told you what was on it I was wondering why you didn't try to hide it."

Sirius then ducked James' smack that went towards his head and laughed.

Sorry about the ending but I wanted to get this chapter up now seeing as I'm happy cause she announced the title of the 6th Harry Potter book! I've been waiting for I don't know how long, if you don't know and don't want to know look away now; the title is Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Go visit her site if you don't believe me anyway talk to you all later bye.


End file.
